Mademoiselle Bennet
by FishWilliam
Summary: Elisabeth grandit comme une enfant unique jusqu'à ce qu'un miracle ait lieu. Ce qui provoquera beaucoup de changements dans la famille. Connaîtra-t-elle le bonheur? C'est ce que cette histoire va déterminer.
1. Chapitre 1 Elisabeth

_Voici une petite histoire que je viens de commencer. Je ne promets pas de publier souvent, cela dépendra du temps que je pourrais lui consacrer. Bonne lecture. J'attends vos commentaires._

**Chapitre 1 Elisabeth**

_Longbourn, Hertfordshire,_

_Novembre 1789_

Elisabeth Bennet était une charmante jeune fille âgée d'une vingtaine années. Elle vivait à Longbourn, une petite propriété située dans le Hertfordshire, non loin de la ville de Meryton et était la fille unique de Mr et Mme Bennet. Pendant près de quatorze années, elle était même restée enfant unique. Puis, un jour, le miracle était arrivé. Neuf ans après sa dernière fausse couche, Mme Bennet s'était de nouveau retrouvée enceinte, à sa grande surprise, car elle n'y croyait plus vraiment. Et, à sa grande joie, elle avait donné naissance à un garçon qui fut prénommé Matthew, comme son grand-père, mais devint Matt pour sa famille et les voisins.

Mme Bennet avait perdu un enfant en bas âge avant Elisabeth. Et elle devait en perdre trois autres avant la venue de Matt. Mais le jour de la naissance d'Elisabeth fut une fête. Certes, sa mère était un peu déçue que ce soit une fille, mais un garçon viendrait sûrement et ensuite, ils seraient tous en sécurité à la mort de Mr Bennet.

Mme Bennet avait perdu un enfant en bas âge avant Elisabeth. Et elle devait en perdre trois autres avant la venue de Matt. Mais le jour de la naissance d'Elisabeth était une fête car elle était un bébé solide, bien décidée à rester le plus longtemps possible sur cette terre. Certes, sa mère était un peu déçue que ce soit une fille et non pas d'un garçon, mais elle espérait encore qu'elle en aurait un qui mettrait fin à ses inquiétudes. Car Longbourn était touché par un entail et seul un garçon pouvait en hériter. Elle espérait donc avoir un fils qui lui permettrait de rester dans sa maison si jamais son mari venait à mourir.

Si cela devait arriver, le domaine reviendrait à un certain Mr Collins, cousin éloigné de Mr Bennet, et individu fort déplaisant, mesquin, avare, et presque illettré. L'une de ses sœurs, Mme Carter, une veuve, vivait à Meryton, un village situé à un demi-mile de Longbourn. Il était évident qu'elle informait son frère de tout ce qui se passait sur le domaine et que, comme lui, elle espérait que son cousin, qui ne daignait pas la reconnaître comme une parente, n'aurait jamais de fils, qui l'empêcherait d'hériter du domaine.

Malheureusement, elle fut destinée à être déçue, même si elle mourut sans jamais l'apprendre.

Mr Bennet, quant à lui, était très content de sa petite fille. Elle se révéla dotée d'une grande intelligence, apprenant les choses de façon précoce, ce qui le ravit. Il pouvait lui enseigner toutes sortes de choses que son épouse était incapable de comprendre, même s'il avait tenté de les lui apprendre. Il avait cependant réussi à lui enseigner à respecter les règles de la bienséance, à cesser de se plaindre de maux imaginaires et à respecter strictement son budget sans s'adonner au gaspillage. Il ne pouvait pas contrer son goût pour les commérages, mais elle avait appris à parler d'une voix plus modérée et à éviter de parler de ce qui se passait à Longbourn. Alors que les années passaient et qu'aucun autre enfant n'arrivait, il était heureux d'avoir la compagnie d'une fille avec laquelle il pouvait avoir une conversation intelligente.

Il fallut de nombreuses années avant que Mme Bennet ne cesse de se plaindre de sa situation parce qu'elle ne donnait pas naissance à un fils. Son inquiétude et sa peur augmentaient au fil des années. Mr Bennet, doté d'un esprit sardonique, se moquait d'elle et de ses plaintes mais la tristesse qu'il vit dans les yeux de sa fille devant ce manque de respect évident le fit cesser complètement. Il rassura son épouse en lui disant qu'il avait pris des mesures pour assurer son avenir en cas de veuvage. Elle disposerait d'une maison et d'une rente suffisante pour vivre et n'aurait rien à craindre, à condition de dépenser sagement. Il ne mentionna pas la dot de sa fille. Il savait, qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à détruire son goût pour les commérages, même si elle se montrait plus discrète sur ce qui se passait à Longbourn.

Matthew Bennet fut accueilli avec joie par tout le monde, à commencer par sa grande sœur, qui était très curieuse et passait beaucoup de temps à observer le bébé. Ses parents en furent soulagés car ils avaient craints qu'elle n'en soit jalouse. Mais non, c'était tout le contraire. Elle était très fière de son rôle d'aînée et se montrait très protectrice à son égard.

Mme Carter n'en sut rien car elle mourut plusieurs jours avant la naissance et Mr Bennet ne se donna pas la peine d'écrire à son cousin pour l'informer de la nouvelle. Mr Collins resta donc dans l'ignorance totale de l'existence d'un obstacle qui empêcherait un jour son fils d'hériter de Longbourn.

?

Elisabeth se lia d'amitié avec Charlotte Lucas, qui vivait à une très courte distance de Longbourn. Miss Lucas avait deux années de plus qu'elle ainsi que plusieurs frères et sœurs. Elle enviait à Elisabeth, non seulement son apparence, mais aussi le fait de ne pas avoir à partager ses parents avec d'autres enfants et d'avoir toute leur attention, même après la naissance de Matt.

Miss Bennet enviait à Charlotte la présence de frères et sœurs. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'était vraiment opposée à sa situation, mais elles partageaient des histoires et des plaintes concernant leurs propres situations.

Le fait d'être enfant unique aurait pu inciter Elisabeth à devenir vaniteuse, capricieuse, envieuse et jalouse. Mais, ce ne fut pas le cas, en dépit du fait que sa mère ne cessait de chanter ses louanges. Elle avait un très bon caractère, elle était vive et joyeuse, et surtout très intelligente. Elle aimait tout le monde et était aimée de tous parce qu'elle ne se prenait pas au sérieux et ne cherchait pas à faire croire qu'elle était plus importante que les autres.

Miss Elisabeth fut donc une jeune femme très heureuse, pendant les vingt premières années de sa vie, bien qu'elle ait passé les quatre dernières années à sortir en société et à être témoin des tentatives de sa mère de lui essayer de lui trouver un mari. Elle tenta, plus d'une fois, de l'apparier avec un homme de revenus modestes avec lequel elle n'avait rien en commun. Sans succès.

Elle était dotée d'un esprit vif et de traits agréables. Elle n'était pas une beauté frappante au sens traditionnel du terme, car elle n'avait rien d'une rose anglaise avec des cheveux blonds comme les blés et des yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été. Cependant, son apparence se remarquait quand même. Bien au contraire, elle avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs et n'était pas très grande. Elle avait un très beau sourire, une nature espiègle sans être méchante, un cœur bon et généreux qui lui valait beaucoup d'amies. De nombreuses mères de famille, que ce soit dans le voisinage ou à Meryton, enviaient sa fille à Mme Bennet non seulement pour son apparence, mais aussi pour son intelligence.

Bien sûr, elle aurait également besoin d'une bonne dot pour espérer avoir la chance de faire un bon mariage. La venue de Matthew permettait à Mme Bennet d'assurer sa propre sécurité et Mr Bennet avait contribué à doubler les revenus de Longbourn, - ce qui était un secret bien gardé, même vis-à-vis de Mme Bennet ! -, et augmenté la dot de sa femme pour s'assurer que sa fille en aurait une suffisamment attrayante pour attirer des messieurs.

Certains, avant la naissance miraculeuse de Matthew, avaient rappelés à ces mères envieuses, que Miss Bennet, vivant dans un domaine soumis à l'entail, aurait besoin de tous ces avantages pour assurer sa propre sécurité et celle de sa mère. Cette prise de conscience ne suffisait pas à inciter ces femmes à éprouver de la compassion pour Elisabeth et elles ressentaient encore plus de jalousie lorsqu'elles voyaient Elisabeth souvent invitées à danser dans les salles de bal pendant que leurs propres filles faisaient **_tapisserie_**._[1]_

La naissance de Matthew, à laquelle personne ne s'attendait, les rendit encore plus envieuses. Il est vrai que les Bennet étaient la famille la plus importante vivant dans la région. Elisabeth occupait donc un rang bien supérieur à celui de toutes les autres demoiselles. Seule sa dot, trop petite aux yeux des messieurs du voisinage, les avaient empêchés d'envisager de demander sa main. Même si l'un d'eux l'avait fait, Elisabeth aurait refusé car aucun ne l'intéressait au point de lui donner envie de se marier.

Dès l'âge de huit ans, Mr Bennet se consacra à son éducation dans de nombreux domaines qui, normalement, n'étaient pas destinés aux femmes. Il engagea également une gouvernante pour lui enseigner les arts d'agréments.

Mr Bennet engagea une gouvernante pour veiller sur l'éducation de sa fille.

Mme Bennet tenta de protester car elle pensait que c'était inutile mais son mari la contredit en lui rappelant que Lizzie était la fille d'un gentleman et qu'elle devait être éduquée comme telle si elle souhaitait pouvoir en épouser un. Cet enseignement augmenterait les chances d'Elisabeth de faire un bon mariage.

Comme elle-même n'avait pas reçue l'éducation adéquate et ignorait tout à ce sujet, une gouvernante se chargerait de lui apprendre ce qu'elle devait savoir. Elle-même lui enseignerait comment tenir une maison, gérer un budget et à s'habiller, lorsque le moment serait venu et tout irait bien. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle gâche son enfance en lui faisant des discours ridicules sur la façon de trouver un mari. D'autant plus qu'il ne tolèrerait pas qu'elle lui enseigne ces manigances honteuses que certaines filles utilisait pour séduire les hommes et qui leur valait la réputation d'être de mœurs faciles.

Avait-elle oublié qu'elle était la fille d'un juge et qu'elle avait elle-même eu une gouvernante ? Même si l'on pouvait se demander ce qu'elle avait appris pour croire que c'était inutile. Elle n'en n'avait visiblement pas vraiment tiré profit étant donné son comportement habituel.

Elle devrait d'ailleurs apprendre elle-même les règles de la bienséance si elle ne voulait pas que leur fille ait honte d'elle. On pourrait croire qu'elle ne les avaient jamais appris à en juger par son comportement. Il ne tenait pas à ce que l'on dise d'elle qu'elle était très mal élevée et se conduisait de manière indécente. La petite Elisabeth n'aurait aucune raison d'être fière de sa mère si elle ne respectait pas les règles.

Cette mise au point choqua Mme Bennet, mais comme elle chérissait sa précieuse fille, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle ait honte d'elle.

Mme Bennet modéra son goût pour les commérages et les vantardises. Elle apprit à cultiver son esprit par la lecture et discutait de ses livres avec sa fille et son mari. Ce dernier se chargeait de lui expliquer ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Ces efforts, venant de sa femme, contraignirent Mr Bennet à en faire autant. Il passa moins de temps à la bibliothèque et travailla pour assurer une dot à sa fille et une rente pour sa femme, mais sans rien lui en dire.

Quant à sa mère, elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que sa fille sache de quelle manière attraper un mari. Elisabeth ne s'intéressait pas du tout à la manière dont une jeune femme devait s'y prendre pour attraper un mari. C'était un sujet sans importance pour elle. Elle préférait, de beaucoup, apprendre à jouer du piano, à dessiner, à parler d'autres langues et à découvrir la nature avec de longues promenades en compagnie de sa gouvernante que de se soucier de sujet dont elle n'aurait pas à s'occuper avant des années. Elle trouvait très drôle que la façon dont sa mère parlait d'attraper un mari ressemblait beaucoup à celle utilisée pour attraper un poisson, un loisir auquel elle aimait se consacrer de temps en temps.

Mme Bennet était indignée par cette opinion. Mais elle avait compris que sa fille avait un caractère décidé et qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à lui faire changer d'avis et à lui faire adopter son point de vue. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que sa fille soit en âge de sortir. Quinze ans lui paraissait l'âge idéal, ce qu'Elisabeth avait refusé tout net. Elle avait attendu une année de plus et déclaré qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier avant d'avoir au moins vingt ans. Elle avait vu trop de pauvres filles trop pressées de se marier mourir en couches pour avoir envie de se marier trop tôt. Mme Bennet n'avait pas pu contrer ses arguments. Elle-même s'était mariée très jeune et avait eu la chance d'avoir une solide constitution qui lui avait permis de survivre à plusieurs fausses couches.

?

Lizzie était très heureuse d'avoir une gouvernante. Elle adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Elle s'était découvert un don pour la musique. Avec l'accord de ses parents, Charlotte venait tous les jours pour assister à ses leçons. Ce qui lui permettra de jouer du piano pour les invités.

Lizzie apprit aussi à monter à cheval et son père lui offrit un petit cabriolet pour ses sorties, même s'il s'avéra qu'elle préférait la marche.

Elle sortait souvent en compagnie de ses chiens : César, un labrador noir, Cléo, une petite chienne caniche de six mois, et une chienne de la race des colleys, à la robe noir et feu, Lady.

Elle les emmenaient chaque jour avec elle pour faire une promenade et les adultes venaient toujours avec elle lorsqu'elle se rendait au village.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Elisabeth avait atteint l'âge de vingt ans sans être mariée. Et elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal, même si sa mère espérait que les choses finiraient par changer.

Mme Bennet était très déçue de ce fait, mais elle avait compris qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à convaincre sa fille d'accorder ses attentions à n'importe quel homme, juste pour qu'elle puisse se vanter de son mariage. Elisabeth lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne se marierait que pour l'amour et le respect et qu'il serait parfaitement inutile d'essayer d'attirer son attention sur un homme qui ne l'intéressait pas. Elle perdrait son temps et celui de l'homme en question.

Mme Bennet avait compris qu'il était inutile d'insister. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne parviendrait convaincre sa fille. Elle se résigna à patienter. Même si elle souhaitait voir sa fille se marier, elle n'était pas si pressée de la perdre. Elle savait très bien qu'Elisabeth pourrait très bien vivre très loin d'elle, ce qui ne serait pas aussi simple. Surtout que Matt allait bientôt partir pour Eton. Ce qui fait qu'elle risquait de se retrouver toute seule, une situation qui n'aurait rien d'amusante.

Ce qui la réjouissait beaucoup, c'est que son amie, Charlotte s'était mariée, peu de temps auparavant. Elle avait épousé un jeune pasteur, originaire du Derbyshire. Elle était un peu attristée que sa plus chère amie vive si loin d'elle. Bien sûr, il y avait Louisa, la sœur de Charlotte. Elle avait son âge, mais un caractère très différent. C'était une femme **_pragmatique_**[2], pour qui le mariage était juste un moyen de disposer d'une maison confortable et d'avoir la possibilité d'avoir sa propre famille.

Elisabeth désapprouvait une telle idée, mais elle comprenait que Louisa puisse l'avoir. Elle n'était pas jolie, n'avait pas une grosse dot et elle n'avait eu aucun prétendant depuis ses débuts. Il était donc probable qu'elle accepterait le premier prétendant qui se présenterait.

Elle s'était résignée à ce fait et espérait que Louisa rencontrerait quelqu'un d'agréable, digne de son respect. Cependant, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, sachant que les messieurs accordaient plus d'importance à l'aspect physique et à l'argent qu'à l'intelligence.

Malgré tout, les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient relativement bien. Elles avaient de très bonnes relations et aimaient à discuter ensemble sur toutes sortes de sujets. Elisabeth l'avait aidée à apprendre à jouer du piano et à chanter. Elle pouvait le faire assez bien pour satisfaire tous leurs voisins.

Lady Lucas était une brave femme, peu intelligente, mais entièrement dévouée à ses enfants. Elle aimait beaucoup Lizzie qui ne cherchait jamais à faire croire qu'elle était plus importante que les autres. Ce n'était pas du tout dans son caractère d'agir ainsi.

Si elle avait très souvent des cavaliers, par contre, les messieurs étaient trop prudents pour envisager de la courtiser et il était évident que certains d'entre eux le regrettait. Pas Elisabeth. Elle les appréciaient, certes, mais pas assez pour envisager d'épouser l'un d'entre eux. Donc, tout allait bien pour elle.

* * *

[1] Faire tapisserie : Lors des bals, les jeunes filles sans cavalier attendaient près des murs dans une immobilité qui leur donnait l'aspect des personnages de la tapisserie.

[2] Qui est adapté à l'action concrète, qui concerne la pratique.


	2. Chapitre 2 Fitzwilliam Darcy

**Chapitre 2 Fitzwilliam Darcy**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire,_

_ Juin 1784_

Ce fut un jour heureux pour George et lady Anne Darcy que celui où la jeune femme donna naissance à son premier enfant, un magnifique petit garçon qui fut prénommé Fitzwilliam, du nom de jeune fille de sa mère, lady Anne Fitzwilliam, fille du comte de Matlock.

Lady Anne était une belle jeune femme, douce, aimable, intelligente et parfaitement accomplie. Elle avait eu de nombreux prétendants lors de ses débuts dans le monde, mais seul George Darcy, maître de Pemberley, avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux.

La sœur aînée de lady Anne, lady Catherine, femme autoritaire, prétentieuse, imbue d'elle-même et ignorante, avait tenté de s'opposer à son choix pour lui imposer le sien, un des pires débauchés de Londres, d'aspect répugnant, couvert de dettes et complètement ruiné, dont le seul avantage était son titre de duc. Lady Anne l'avait rejeté avec dégoût et le comte avait conseillé à son aînée de se mêler de ses affaires et de se trouver un mari pour elle-même. Il n'avait pas l'intention de gaspiller éternellement de l'argent pour la faire sortir en vain dans la bonne société. Après sept saisons, elle n'avait jamais reçue la moindre demande en mariage, en dépit de toutes ses tentatives pour attirer l'attention des meilleurs partis.

Il est vrai que son ton autoritaire, sa certitude de tout savoir mieux que les autres et sa tendance à vouloir leur imposer ses exigences ne la rendaient pas du tout attrayante pour les messieurs qui la fuyaient après une seule rencontre et préféraient la compagnie de jeunes femmes plus agréables. Ce qui rendait l'orgueilleuse femme folle de rage. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était tout prêt d'être classée dans la catégorie des vieilles filles dont personnes ne voulait. Ce qui la rendait absolument folle de rage. Elle considérait que les messieurs auraient dû considérer comme un immense honneur l'idée de l'épouser. Mais ils ne semblaient pas être au courant de ce fait. Ce qui était fort humiliant pour une femme aussi orgueilleuse. Elle put voir ainsi toutes ses « amies » se marier pendant qu'elle restait célibataire et quasiment ignorée par les messieurs pendant que les dames se moquaient d'elle et de ses prétentions dans son dos.

Lady Catherine avait toujours été jalouse de sa sœur cadette, qui était aimée de tout le monde alors qu'il était évident qu'elle était seulement tolérée par les autres. Elle ne supportait pas d'être ignorée et de devenir la cible de moqueries. Le fait que cela lui arrive souvent à cause de son caractère la rendait folle de rage, mais elle ne faisait rien pour remédier à la situation. Elle fut obligée de subir l'humiliation de voir sa sœur se marier avant elle. Et lorsqu'elle vit Pemberley pour la première fois, elle le convoita aussitôt pour elle-même. Malheureusement, il était trop tard. Elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de plaire à son maître. Celui-ci se montrait poli avec elle par égard pour sa femme, mais avec une froideur qui montrait clairement le peu de cas qu'il faisait d'elle. A ses yeux, elle n'était rien du tout, surtout s'il fallait la comparer à sa femme. Son mépris pour elle était perceptible dans le ton de sa voix et dans ses regards même s'il faisait son possible pour le dissimuler, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de le voir. Ce qui était très humiliant pour elle. Surtout qu'il veilla à lui faire clairement comprendre qu'il ne l'aurait jamais épousée dans aucune circonstance que ce soit et qu'il la jugeait particulièrement pitoyable. Ses prétentions à son importance et sa supériorité n'avaient pas suffi à lui permettre de trouver un mari et elle était franchement pitoyable de croire des choses qui n'existaient que dans son imagination de femme prétentieuse et dépourvue d'intérêt pour qui que ce soit. Ces paroles la rendirent absolument furieuse, mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer.

Ce ne fut que quatre ans plus tard, alors que le petit Fitzwilliam avait déjà trois ans et son frère, Robert, un an, que lady Catherine parvint enfin à se marier. Elle épousa sir Lewis de Bourgh, maître de Rosings Park, un très beau domaine situé dans le Kent.

Elle n'eut pas autant de chance que sa sœur pour ce qui fut d'avoir des enfants. Elle fit quatre fausses couches avant de donner naissance à une fille, petite, maladive, et gravement handicapée, et un fils, deux ans plus tard. Fitzwilliam Darcy était âgé de dix ans à la naissance de sa cousine et il ne s'y intéressa guère en dépit des tentatives de sa tante, qui avait décidé qu'il l'épouserait lorsqu'ils seraient grands. Ce qui lui amena le mépris de sa sœur et de son mari qui lui rirent au nez en l'informant froidement que cela ne se produirait jamais.

Lady Catherine fut absolument folle de rage par ce rejet sans appel à ses projets matrimoniaux. Elle insista lourdement, exigeant qu'ils fassent ce qu'elle voulait. En vain. Ils l'envoyèrent au diable. Ce qui provoqua sa fureur. Mais elle ne put rien y changer.

Au cours des années qui suivirent, elle tenta de pousser son neveu à montrer de l'intérêt à sa cousine, mais Fitzwilliam l'ignora totalement, à sa grande fureur. Il était indigné que sa tante ait l'audace de croire qu'elle pouvait lui donner des ordres. Sur ce point, elle se faisait des illusions. Il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de ce qu'elle pouvait lui raconter.

Fitzwilliam avait sept ans lorsqu'il découvrit la présence d'un garçon de son âge qui lui était inconnu. Son nom était George Wickham. Son père venait d'être engagé comme intendant par Mr Darcy. Le garçon se pavanait devant lui comme s'il était chez lui. Fitz en fut dégoûté et le remit à sa place en lui disant que les enfants des domestiques n'avaient rien à faire près de la grande maison. Il devait rester chez lui et ne pas oublier où était sa place.

George Wickham fut absolument furieux d'entendre de telles paroles et exigea de savoir qui il était. Il fut très choqué d'apprendre qu'il se trouvait en face du fils de l'employeur de son père et l'héritier du domaine. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose.

Par la suite, il fut complètement ignoré par les enfants de la maison. Fitzwilliam refusa de se lier à un garçon qu'il jugeait faux, sournois et trompeur. Il l'avait vu dès la première rencontre et ne lui accorda jamais sa confiance. Le jeune Wickham tenta de se faire bien voir de Mr Darcy, mais celui-ci, qui avait appris l'opinion de son fils à son sujet, l'observa soigneusement et se rendit compte qu'il disait la vérité. Il veilla donc à ce qu'il ne s'approche pas de ses enfants et suggéra à son intendant de l'envoyer dans la marine.

Mr Wickham, qui avait un frère dans la marine, approuva, car il voyait bien que son fils subissait la mauvaise influence de sa mère qui lui faisait croire des choses purement imaginaires. A dix ans, il partit à bord d'un navire comme mousse et ne revint que rarement à Pemberley, au grand soulagement des jeunes Darcy.

Bien entendu, George Wickham était absolument furieux car il n'avait aucune envie de devenir marin et n'avait pas prévu de travailler, persuadé qu'il allait devenir riche et profiter de sa fortune. Mais lorsque son père lui demanda comment il comptait obtenir son argent, le garçon fut incapable de répondre.

Mr Wickham lui demanda si, par hasard, il s'était mis dans la tête que Mr Darcy allait lui en donner et en vertu de quoi il ferait une chose pareille. Il n'avait absolument aucun droit sur ses biens et ferait bien de ne pas écouter les inepties de sa mère qui lui mettait des idées parfaitement ridicules dans la tête. S'il voulait devenir riche, il lui faudrait travailler dur pour atteindre ce but. Il n'obtiendrait rien s'il ne faisait rien et Mr Darcy n'avait aucune obligation envers lui. Il ferait mieux de s'en souvenir.

Mme Wickham était furieuse contre son mari, l'accusant de vouloir gâcher l'avenir de leur fils. Il rétorqua, qu'au contraire, il allait faire en sorte de l'empêcher de le faire elle-même en lui mettant dans la tête des idées ridicules qui ne se réaliseraient jamais. C'était de sa faute s'il était obligé d'envoyer Georges au loin. Il fallait espérer qu'il en tirerait profit dans le bon sens, sinon, elle pourrait se réjouir d'avoir contribué à en faire un bon à rien. Mais qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre s'il lui arrivait malheur. Elle en serait responsable.

George Wickham fut obligé de partir, mais il se promit qu'il trouverait un jour un moyen de se venger. C'était un garçon très vindicatif qui était persuadé d'avoir tous les droits. Le fait d'être rejeté de manière aussi méprisante par ceux qui seraient en mesure de l'enrichir le rendait fou de rage. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Le garçon, surtout, aurait à subir sa vengeance. Il occupait une position qu'il espérait obtenir. Lorsqu'il avait vu Pemberley pour la première fois, il avait rêvé que le domaine devienne un jour à lui. Comment espérait-il obtenir une telle chose ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il trouverait bien un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il convoitait.

C'est pour cela qu'apprendre que le maître avait non pas un, mais deux fils, l'avait fort dépité. Et il avait compris que ce ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il le croyait. On lui avait dit clairement qu'il n'avait aucun droit et qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans la grande maison. Il n'était pas du genre à pardonner une telle insulte et il trouverait un moyen de le leur faire regretter.

Il eut un petit sourire moqueur. Cela lui prendrait peut-être des années, mais il pensait avoir trouver un moyen. La petite Georgiana était, pour le moment, une petite fille, mais elle allait grandir. Elle n'aurait aucune raison de se méfier de lui et il ferait en sorte de la manipuler pour qu'elle accepte de s'enfuir avec lui. Ainsi, il serait vengé et, en même temps, il obtiendrait une fortune considérable. Quelle idée délectable ! Oui, il était prêt à patienter. Le moment venu, il serait prêt à agir.


	3. Chapitre 3 Un importun

_Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'attends vos commentaires. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 3 Un importun **

_Longbourn, Hertfordshire._

_Eté 1806_

Dans la région du Hertfordshire, région de l'Angleterre, une jeune fille rentrait de sa promenade, tout en terminant la lecture des dernières pages de son livre.

Deux labradors, un noir et un blanc, couraient devant elle. La jeune fille leva la tête et sourit devant leur enthousiasme.

Ayant atteint l'âge de dix-sept ans, il ne fut pas difficile à quiconque de se rendre compte que l'intelligence d'Elisabeth Bennet dépassait celui de toutes les autres jeunes filles. Elle parlait couramment une demi-douzaine de langues, jouait merveilleusement du piano, de la harpe et du violon, dessinait très bien et avait reçu une excellente éducation grâce à sa gouvernante, miss Davis.

Mme Bennet craignait que son caractère moqueur ne lui cause des problèmes et éloigne d'elle tous les prétendants potentiels. Son père, lui, en était ravi. Il était heureux d'avoir sa fille avec lui, surtout depuis que son fils, Matthew, familièrement surnommé Matt, était parti pour Eton.

\- Mr Bennet, il faut vraiment que vous fassiez quelque chose, sinon elle risque de mourir vieille fille ! s'écriait Mme Bennet.

\- Ma chère, si les messieurs sont trop stupides pour apprécier le caractère de notre fille, ils ne valent pas la peine qu'elle perde son temps à se soucier d'eux. Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'autoriser le premier venu à l'épouser. Ne soyez pas si pressée de la marier. Elle a bien le temps. De toute façon, aucun des messieurs qui vivent dans le voisinage n'est digne d'elle. Il n'y a donc aucune raison d'essayer d'attirer leur attention sur elle puisque, au final, c'est elle qui décidera. J'espère m'être fait clairement comprendre, Mme Bennet.

La mère n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ces faits. Mais elle n'en était pas moins déçue car elle était très désireuse de voir sa fille se marier.

Récemment, un individu était arrivé à Meryton. Il portait un uniforme d'officier de marine. Il avait raconté une histoire qui avait choqué beaucoup de gens, concernant les malheurs qu'il aurait subi de la part d'un riche gentleman qui aurait refusé de lui remettre l'héritage qui lui était promis.

Mme Bennet avait déploré une telle chose, mais Lizzie et son père n'avaient pas été dupes. L'homme était visiblement un beau parleur qui cherchait à se faire plaindre et à tirer des avantages de la compassion qu'on lui offrait. Ayant perçu les doutes de Lizzie, il semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur elle, cherchant de toutes les manières possibles à la tenir sous son charme. Mais elle se contenta de le traiter avec un froid mépris, se moquant de lui en le traitant de pleurnicheur, de menteur et de bon à rien. A moins qu'il ne puisse apporter des preuves irréfutables de ses accusations, il ferait mieux de se taire car ses paroles ressemblaient à de la diffamation et il pourrait se retrouver en prison.

George Wickham, - car c'était lui ! -, fut absolument fou de rage de constater que celle qu'il considérait comme sa proie ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il racontait, mais se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose. En général, les jeunes filles succombaient très vite à son charme et croyaient facilement ce qu'il racontait. De toute évidence, son projet serait plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Ce que Wickham ignorait, c'est que Lizzie avait entendu parler de Lambton, dans le Derbyshire, car c'était la ville natale de sa tante, Mme Gardiner. Elle lui écrivit donc pour lui demander si elle avait entendu parler de l'homme. La réponse qu'elle reçut n'était pas inattendue.

Georges Wickham était le fils de l'ancien intendant de Pemberley. Dès son arrivée sur le domaine, il s'était fait de telles idées, encouragé par sa mère, qu'il avait cru qu'un jour, il en deviendrait le maître. Découvrir que le propriétaire avait deux fils et qu'il se faisait des illusions l'avait beaucoup déçu. A dix ans, il avait été envoyé en mer pour devenir mousse et on l'avait peu revu pendant une dizaine d'années. Mais une fois adulte, lorsqu'il venait voir ses parents, il tenta de nuire, d'abord aux jeunes filles qui vivaient à Pemberley, mais aussi à celles de Lambton et de Kympton. Il continuait à se pavaner et à raconter les pires mensonges, allant même jusqu'à prétendre qu'il allait avoir le commandement de son propre navire alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple marin. Personne ne l'avait cru. Les commerçants avaient refusé de lui faire crédit et l'avaient tenu à l'écart de leurs filles, à sa grande fureur. Ils savaient très bien ce qu'il valait, c'est-à-dire, rien du tout.

Ce rejet lui avait causé une grande fureur et il avait juré de se venger. Mme Gardiner conseilla à sa nièce d'informer les commerçants que Mr Wickham était un voleur et qu'il n'avait aucun scrupule à s'amuser avec les jeunes filles. Il fallait qu'elle les prévienne de la menace qu'il représentait pour eux. Apparemment, il semblait avoir trouvé un moyen très lucratif de gagner de l'argent en convaincant des jeunes filles naïves de s'enfuir avec lui afin dans les vendre dans certains mauvais lieux de Londres.

?

Wickham était absolument furieux de constater que la demoiselle sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu le traitait avec mépris et lui avait ri au nez lorsqu'il avait raconté ses malheurs.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le moindre scrupule lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. En général, lorsque son navire revenait en Angleterre, il se rendait dans une petite ville où il était inconnu, ce qui lui permettait, en jouant de son charme, d'obtenir du crédit chez les commerçants et pour ses dettes de jeu, et d'obtenir l'intérêt et l'indulgence des jeunes femmes. Il y restait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nécessaire, pour lui, de prendre la fuite pour éviter que les autorités le fassent jeter en prison pour dettes ou qu'il ait à subir les foudres de pères en colère armés de fusils cherchant à le forcer à épouser leur fille, selon la façon dont il aurait été découvert en train de la compromettre.

Il avait même été provoqué en duel à plusieurs reprises. Il sourit en songeant de quelle manière il avait échappé à ces duels en disparaissant au cœur de la nuit, ce qui permettait à ses adversaires de découvrir qu'il n'était pas un homme d'honneur. Cela l'amusait de savoir qu'il y avait eu au moins trois hommes en train de l'attendre sur le lieu du duel alors qu'il était déjà très loin en route vers un nouveau lieu où il pourrait recommencer ses petits jeux.

En raison de son charme et de ses manières agréables, Wickham était très doué pour se faire des amis. Les personnes des deux sexes se précipitaient autour de lui et étaient prêts à croire tout ce qu'il racontait. Parfois, il s'étonnait de constater qu'aucun de ses mensonges n'ait jamais été mis en doute. Wickham avait un talent naturel pour savoir, de manière instinctive, ce que la plupart des gens voulaient et pour adapter sa conduite en fonction de ce qu'ils souhaitaient voir. Sa confiance en ce talent l'amenait parfois à se montrer un peu négligent parfois, mais il prévoyait toujours sa fuite à l'avance afin d'être prêt à disparaître le moment venu.

En fait, arranger sa fuite était la première chose qu'il prévoyait dès son arrivée dans un nouveau village. Selon son humeur et la durée de son congé, il choisissait les lieux qui lui permettraient de fuir rapidement, mais parfois, il était prêt à relever un défi en se retrouvant dans une situation où la fuite serait moins aisée.

Une des conditions pour laquelle il était prêt à rester un certain temps dans un certain lieu était de découvrir de jolies jeunes femmes plantureuses, mais stupides et affectueuses, qui se laisseraient prendre à son charme. Mais il fallait aussi qu'il y en ait une autre qui représenterait un défi.

La position qu'elles occupaient dans la société lui importait peu. En fait, les femmes appartenant à la classe inférieure étaient plus aisées à séduire. Il savait que les servantes, les serveuses et les filles de petits commerçants seraient, en général, négligées par les membres de la gentry ou de la noblesse vivant dans le voisinage et leurs pères ou tuteurs ne seraient pas en mesure de dépenser beaucoup d'argent pour essayer de le retrouver. A supposer qu'ils envisagent de le faire.

Le plus grand défi, à ses yeux, c'était la fille d'un gentleman qui, normalement, y regarderait à deux fois avant d'accorder un seul regard au fils d'un intendant. Une jeune femme intelligente ou indépendante serait idéale. Il aimait que ses conquêtes soient fougueuses et il aimait à détruire ce genre d'esprit, d'abord avec ses charmes, puis plus tard, avec sa personne. La dame était toujours prête à céder, finalement.

La dame indépendante était la plus amusante pour la dernière étape car, en général, elles résistaient le plus longtemps à ses avances. Les filles de gentleman qui étaient dotées d'intelligence étaient les plus difficiles à convaincre, car, même s'ils les avaient conquises d'un point de vue intellectuel, elles continuaient à lui résister pour le reste. Lorsqu'il réussissait avec les plus intelligentes, il était très satisfait car cela le confortait dans sa croyance qu'il pouvait séduire n'importe quelle femme.

De temps en temps, il parvenait même à convaincre une jeune femme de s'enfuir pour aller à Gretna Green pour avoir la possibilité de vivre un certain temps avec elle en promettant qu'il l'épouserait… jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de sa stupidité ou qu'il se retrouve à court d'argent. Dans ce cas, il abandonnait sa proie trop crédule avant de disparaître. Ce qu'il advenait d'elles n'était pas sa première préoccupation. En fait, il s'en moquait complètement.

Il avait grandi à Pemberley. Être envoyé dans la marine alors qu'il s'attendait que le maître du domaine lui offre une bonne éducation ainsi qu'une rente pour qu'il puisse vivre à sa guise avait été son plan dès son arrivée sur le domaine. Il avait été fou de rage lorsqu'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher de la grande maison parce qu'il n'était que le fils d'un serviteur. Sa colère avait été encore plus grande en apprenant que le garçon était l'héritier du domaine où il se trouvait et qu'il faisait très peu de cas de lui.

Il avait totalement échoué à user de son charme sur Mr George Darcy. Celui-ci ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui et il n'avait pas permis à ses fils de s'en approcher, jugeant que ce ne serait pas approprié qu'ils fréquentent le fils d'un serviteur. Ce qui l'avait rendu furieux.

Lorsqu'il avait été contraint de quitter Pemberley contre sa volonté, à dix ans, pour devenir mousse sur un navire, il avait juré qu'il trouverait un moyen de se venger des Darcy. George Wickham était tellement persuadé de son importance, qu'il refusait d'admettre que, toutes ses croyances n'étaient que des illusions qu'il s'était faites à cause des histoires de sa mère.

Même après avoir atteint l'âge adulte, les choses n'avaient pas changé. Ses propres parents étant également morts, on lui avait clairement signifié qu'il n'avait plus sa place à Pemberley. Ainsi se retrouvait-il sans endroit où aller, ce qui expliquait tous ses petits jeux. Mais les Darcy ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Il leur ferait regretter amèrement de l'avoir ignoré.

Il avait pour projet d'épouser une femme dotée d'une grosse fortune. Il avait tenté sa chance à plusieurs reprises avec des héritières. Malheureusement pour lui, le père ou l'oncle de la demoiselle avait découvert la vérité à son sujet et éloigné sa proie de lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer. Il avait une proie en vue, une proie qui lui permettrait à la fois de s'enrichir et de se venger des Darcy. Il devait cependant faire preuve de patience et attendre que la demoiselle ait atteint l'âge adéquat : quinze ans serait idéal. Elle serait une proie assez facile à convaincre, il avait tout prévu. Et il obtiendrait enfin ce qu'il convoitait depuis toujours, ce qu'il considérait comme un dû et dont il avait été frustré par des jaloux.

Cette fois, cependant, dans ce petit village de Meryton, il se rendit compte que les choses ne seraient pas aussi faciles qu'il l'avait prévu.

La jeune femme dont il avait fait sa cible, miss Elisabeth Bennet, n'était pas stupide, bien au contraire. Ce qui rendrait sa victoire d'autant plus délectable. Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait réagi à son histoire par le mépris. Elle s'était moquée de lui en le traitant de menteur, de bon à rien et de pleurnicheur. Elle l'avait averti que ses propos étaient diffamants et pourraient l'envoyer directement en prison.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Elle avait mis les commerçants en garde contre lui. Ceux-ci avaient refusé de lui faire crédit et ils veillaient à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas s'approcher de leurs filles. Wickham n'avait pas réussi à se faire inviter à Longbourn. Sa maîtresse, Mme Bennet, semblait le trouver charmant. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas désobéir à son mari et le mépris de sa fille à son égard était la preuve qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on se préoccupe de lui.

Toutes ses tentatives pour convaincre miss Bennet que ses préventions contre lui n'étaient pas méritées furent vaines. Elle n'accorda aucun crédit à ses discours et l'ignora complètement lorsqu'elle le rencontrait. Son espoir de la trouver dans une situation de vulnérabilité fut vain car elle était toujours accompagnée de quatre chiens et d'un valet armé lorsqu'elle sortait faire une promenade.

Personne à Meryton ne se souciait de lui. Les jeunes filles, qui auraient pu être des proies faciles pour lui, étaient soigneusement surveillées et il ne parvint pas à tromper la vigilance de ceux qui les protégeaient.

Il avait même tenté sa chance avec la servante de l'auberge, mais l'aubergiste le menaça d'une telle correction qu'il fut contraint d'y renoncer. Il comprit très vite qu'il avait commis une erreur et ruiné son image. De toute évidence, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait espérer dans ce village.

Ce fut alors qu'il entendit les rumeurs.

?

Lizzie informa sa mère, qui s'était laissé prendre au charme de l'homme et cherchait à la convaincre d'accepter ses attentions, de ce que contenait la lettre de sa tante. Mme Bennet en fut très choquée et même horrifiée par une telle chose. L'idée que sa fille bien-aimée soit la proie d'un tel homme l'horrifiait. Lizzie la rassura. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se laisser prendre aux discours de l'homme. Et elle allait faire en sorte que tout le monde soit informé de sa conduite. Il allait probablement s'enfuir comme le lâche qu'il devait être et, avec un peu de chance, on n'en entendrait plus jamais parler.

Mme Bennet hocha la tête. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'un seul désir : que ce misérable individu qui avait tenté de nuire à sa chère fille disparaisse. Lizzie rassura sa mère et lui demanda de ne rien dire. Elle allait s'occuper de tout.

Les rumeurs firent merveille. Mr Wickham fut bientôt traité comme un pestiféré. Il découvrit que Longbourn lui était fermé et que plus personne ne voulait lui parler. L'aubergiste exigea qu'il paye ce qu'il devait et s'en aille. Il était venu, accompagné de deux valets très costauds armés chacun d'un solide gourdin. La menace d'être corrigé était évidente. Wickham comprit qu'il avait perdu toute chance de réussir à atteindre son but. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait dénoncé et il n'avait pas le temps de le découvrir, mais il avait perdu toute chance de séduire miss Bennet. S'il en avait eu l'opportunité, il aurait sans doute persisté. Mais cela devenait impossible. Et s'il se souvenait bien des regards de mépris de miss Bennet à son égard, il était peu probable qu'il parvienne à lui faire changer d'opinion à son sujet dans un délai raisonnable. Dommage. Mais il ne devait pas avoir de regrets. Il trouverait certainement d'autres proies beaucoup plus attrayantes.

Le départ de Mr Wickham provoqua un véritable soulagement, surtout lorsqu'on découvrit qu'il avait tenté de convaincre plusieurs jeunes filles de s'enfuir avec lui en leur promettant le mariage. Heureusement, aucune d'entre elles n'était disposée à s'enfuir avec un homme sans le sou et qui n'était probablement qu'un séducteur sans scrupules. Mr Wickham n'avait pas eu la possibilité de causer des dégâts.

La malchance le poursuivit une fois qu'il fut revenu à Londres car il fut reconnu par un Bow Runner qui savait qu'il était recherché pour une multitude de dettes. Connaissant la ruse de l'homme, il se déguisa et s'arrangea pour le prendre au piège au cœur de la nuit, alors qu'il regagnait son logement complètement ivre. Il se réveilla en prison, au milieu d'autres ivrognes qui ne lui firent pas de cadeaux.

Il eut de la chance dans son malheur car il informa le juge qu'il devait regagner son navire. Après avoir pris des renseignements, le juge s'assura qu'une partie du salaire de Wickham serait versé à la justice pour payer ses dettes. Il lui conseilla de ne pas les augmenter, tout en sachant qu'il parlait dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Wickham fut contraint de remettre pratiquement tout l'argent qui était en sa possession, sauf le nécessaire pour retourner à Douvres. On ne devait pas le revoir de sitôt.

Elle tourna son esprit vers son voyage prochain. Elle avait hâte de se rendre dans la région des lacs. Elle avait tellement entendu parler de leur beauté et des nombreux chemins où l'on pouvait se promener.

Elle comptait bien faire de longues promenades avec ses chiens. Son oncle et sa tante ne pourraient peut-être pas l'accompagner partout. Mais avec Nelson et Wellie à ses côtés, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Cependant, elle se montrerait prudente et éviterait de sortir trop souvent seule. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il existait des individus sans scrupule, très promptes à profiter de la situation.

Elle entra dans la maison et monta dans sa chambre pour déposer son livre et se rafraîchir avant le déjeuner.

Elle comprenait pourquoi sa mère était impatiente de pouvoir la marier. Elle rêvait d'avoir des petits-enfants à cajoler et à gâter. Et elle se plaignait de devoir patienter si longtemps même si elle s'était résignée à devoir le faire puisqu'il n'y avait aucun gentleman susceptible d'intéresser sa fille suffisamment pour lui donner envie de l'épouser. Elle n'aurait qu'à attendre.


	4. Chapitre 4 Un heureux anniversaire

_Voici un nouveau chapitre et les deux suivants sont presque terminés. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 4 Un heureux anniversaire**

_Longbourn, Hertfordshire_

_ Automne 1807_

Elisabeth Bennet fêta son dix-huitième anniversaire un froid matin de septembre. D'habitude, elle se serait levée très tôt et aurait quitté la maison pour faire une promenade avant le déjeuner, car, connaissant sa mère, elle savait que ce serait probablement sa dernière chance de s'échapper de la maison. Sa mère allait sans doute se plaindre une fois de plus de ses pauvres nerfs car elle devait prévoir un dîner pour l'occasion et elle voulait échapper au chaos qu'elle ne manquerait pas de fomenter dès son réveil.

Elle soupira. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise depuis un certain temps. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte de la monotonie de sa vie mais elle commençait à se poser des questions.

Elle savait que sa vie n'était pas malheureuse, même si, quelquefois, elle la vit ennuyeuse. Pourtant, elle ne manquait pas d'activités. Entre les visites aux voisins, les assemblées, les promenades, les visites aux locataires, la lecture, elle était souvent occupée. Mais parfois, elle aurait aimé faire quelque chose de différent.

Même si elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour son avenir, sa mère se plaignait encore de ses pauvres nerfs chaque fois qu'elle était contrariée. Et arrivait trop souvent à son goût, surtout lorsque Elisabeth refusait d'accorder son attention à des messieurs qui ne l'intéressaient pas du tout.

Mme Bennet continuait à regretter M. Wickham, même si elle savait que c'était un individu méprisable. Elle espérait que sa fille épouserait un jour un homme aussi agréable, mais elle ne faisait aucun effort pour essayer de plaire.

Poussant un soupir, Elisabeth repoussa les couvertures et s'habilla rapidement. Elle descend doucement l'escalier et sortit de la maison, suivie de ses deux chiens.

L'hiver approchait et elle savait que dans peu de temps, elle ne pourrait plus sortir autant qu'elle le voulait.

Elle pensait avec une certaine impatience à la fête qui devait avoir lieu le soir-même. Il fallait y avoir une vingtaine d'invités parmi leurs amis et leurs proches. Naturellement, le dîner serait somptueux. Lizzie avait tenté de le limiter mais elle avait été complètement ignorée. Mme Bennet était très fière du fait qu'elle ne lésinait jamais sur son hospitalité ou dans le choix des vêtements destinés à sa fille. Elle ne choisissait que les plus beaux tissus.

La veille, Lizzie avait reçu une nouvelle robe dans plusieurs tonnes de vert assortis à ses yeux avec les chaussures de même couleur. Elle la considérait comme une dépense inutile et son plaisir, teintée de culpabilité, ajoutait à son inquiétude. Elle n'aimait pas voir sa mère s'adonner à un tel gaspillage. Elle lui avait rappelé qu'elle ne devait pas dilapider l'héritage de Matt, mais sa mère refusait de l'écouter, disant que les revenus étaient suffisants pour assurer leur bien-être. Aussi Lizzie refusait-elle purement et simplement les dépenses qu'elle jugeait inutiles.

Lizzie était certain que sa mère regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se plaindre au sujet de l'entail placé sur Longbourn. Elle savait, son père le lui avait expliqué, que dès que Matt serait majeur, ils feraient en sorte de l'annuler, de sorte que les Collins ne pourraient plus jamais réclamer un droit dessus. Mme Bennet présente une injuste que Lizzie ne peut pas hériter si Matt n'était pas là. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre que son père n'y était pour rien. Ce n'était pas lui qui était placé sur Longbourn. Ce qui n'empêchait pas sa mère de s'en plaindre.

Elisabeth avait essayé de faire comprendre à sa mère que le fait qu'il y ait un entail aurait dû l'inciter à se montrer économe au lieu de s'adonner à un gaspillage honteux. Pensait-elle réellement que lui acheter tout un tas de chiffons inutiles lui vis de la marier plus facilement? Elle avait pu vérifier l'échec de toutes ses manigances. Aussi refusait-elle d'acheter quoi que ce soit annoncé le jugeait inutile. Et elle ne portait jamais ce que sa mère achetait contre sa volonté. Mme Bennet avait fini par se résigner, non sans se plaindre de lui éprouver les nerfs.

Elisabeth n'y prêtait aucune attention. Sa mère se plaignait souvent juste pour attirer l'attention sur elle et elle obtenait de sa part le résultat contraire, ce qui la vexait beaucoup. Mais elle avait fini par se calme.

C'était un soulagement de ne plus l'entendre se plaindre. Elle évitait de le faire devant son mari, sachant qu'il ne supportait pas ce genre de comportement. Un jour, alors qu'elle faisait de façon très éprouvante, il avait proposé qu'un séjour à Bedlham pourrait la guérir définitivement de ses maux. Elle ne s'était plus jamais plainte en sa présence. Elisabeth, qui avait assisté à la scène, avait eu le plus grand mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Sa mère s'en était rendue compte et en avait été très vexée. Elle avait aussi compris que se plaindre n'avait pas plus d'effet sur sa fille que sur son mari. Aussi évitait-elle de le faire trop souvent.

Elisabeth lui avait dit qu'elle donnait un très mauvais exemple à Matt en se comportant de la sorte. Voulait-elle faire de son fils un pleurnicheur qui passerait son temps à se plaindre dans le mais de compléter le moindre de ses caprices? Mme Bennet avait été horrifiée par une telle idée. Elle évitait, autant que possible de se plaindre devant son fils. Ce n'était pas facile de garder le contrôle. Elle aimait attirer l'attention sur elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas donner un mauvais exemple à son fils.

Elle ralentit sa marche alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'embranchement conduisant vers Lucas Lodge. Elle savait que son amie, Charlotte, ne s'y développerait pas. Elle avait mariée l'année précédente avec le révérend John Langford, pasteur de Kympton, dans le Derbyshire.

Il était le cousin de Mr Hawkins, pasteur de Meryton, venu pour lui rendre visite. Il avait tout de suite montré de l'intérêt à Charlotte, ce qui avait surpris beaucoup de monde. Mme Bennet en avait été vexée et avait tout tenté pour attirer son attention sur ses propres filles. En vain. Cela avait terminé par un mariage.

Mme Bennet avait été furieuse de ce fait. Elle avait reproché à Lizzie de ne s'être donné aucun mal pour séduire l'homme. Elle avait rétorqué qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait se ridiculiser en essayant de séduire un homme pour lequel elle n'éprouvait aucun intérêt. Ce qui avait rendu Mme Bennet furieuse. Elle a traité le taux mais Lizzie avait déjà élaboré un contenu de hausser les épaules. Sa mère se plaignait toujours sans raison. Elle ne pourrait pas changer. Lorsqu'elle serait mariée et vivrait très loin d'elle, elle trouverait le moyen de se plaindre de ce fait. Il se passait des années avant que Matt ne soit en âge de se marier. Et il était douteux qu'il permette à sa mère de décider à sa place qui il allait épouser. Il avait déjà beaucoup de caractère et si sa mère lui demandait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait, il refusait et ne cédait jamais, quoi qu'elle dise. Sa mère finissait toujours par céder en faute de sa contrariété car elle adorait son petit garçon. Elle devrait savoir qu'il serait vain d'essayer d'exiger des choses déraisonnables.

Elle poussa un soupir et, transie de froid, fit demi-tour pour regagner Longbourn. Elle devait chasser le sentiment de tristesse qui l'oppressait parfois.

Elle allait profiter de la soirée, de la présence de ses amis et de ses proches ainsi que d'un bon repas. Et surtout, elle devait se montrer de bonne humeur pour l'amour de son père. Elle savait que son père le sentirait si quelque chose n'allait pas, même si Lizzie le niait fermement. Elle ne voulait pas que son père sente son anxiété, ce qui risquait de l'inquiéter et de le pousser à lui poser une foule de questions. Et elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qui la déprimait parce qu'elle était incapable d'en comprendre la raison.

Au cours de l'après-midi, son humeur était revenu au beau fixe en raison du plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de passer du temps avec sa tante et son oncle Gardiner. Avec son père, ils étaient les membres de sa famille qu'elle préférait. Plus que ses propres parents, ils avaient eu leur rôle à jouer pour expliquer qu'elle était devenue une belle jeune fille, bien élevée, agréable et intelligente.

Elle lui avait appris toutes les règles de la bienséance, le comportement qu'on attendait d'une jeune fille respectable, des choses que sa mère avait négligé de lui enseigner, ne songeant qu'à lui apprendre comment trouver un mari et cela, avant même qu'elle ne soit en âge de sortir. Inutile de dire que tous ses stratagèmes avaient échoué. Sa tendance à se vanter d'un événement avant même que ce que vous vouliez y songe sérieusement, en était sans doute la cause. Mais sa mère ne tirait jamais profit de ses échecs et recommençait la fois suivante. Son goût pour les commérages était tel qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle nuisait à ses propres filles avec son bavardage indécent. Les avertissements de Lizzie n'avaient servi à rien. Elle continuait de plus belle ses bavardages.

La soirée commença très bien avec la distribution des cadeaux. Les dons de livres de son oncle et de sa tante Gardiner étaient très appréciés. Les mouchoirs magnifiquement brodés de Maria étaient charmants. Elisabeth regrettait beaucoup que son amie Charlotte ne soit pas là. Mais elle espérait bien avoir bientôt l'occasion de la revoir. Les pantoufles de sa tante Philips juste de la bonne teinte. Le billet de cinq livres de son père était une merveilleuse surprise.

Le dîner fut un délice, apprécié par tous. Quand les dames se rendirent au salon pendant que les hommes buvaient leur porto, elle fut soulagée de se voir épargner la lourde tâche de servir le café à ses invités, parce qu'elle était l'invitée d'honneur.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, tout en remerciant, encore une fois ses invités pour leurs cadeaux de rubans, de dentelle et foulards. Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les dames du Hertfordshire discuter des dernières tendances de la mode, les jeunes filles discutaient des messieurs, de leurs robes ou de sujets qui ne intéressent que les demoiselles pendant que les hommes vantaient les prouesses de leurs chiens de chasse.

Les seules choses sensées qu'elle entendit pour le reste de la soirée provenaient de son père et des Gardiner. Sa mère, comme toujours, ne parlait que de ses espoirs de marier bientôt sa fille. Cela semblait être devenu une obsession chez elle.

Le matin, qui avait commencé sur une note de tristesse, s'était transformé en ennui et distraction, mais elle ne devait pas en tenir compte. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de voir les invités partir afin qu'elle puisse retrouver la solitude et la tranquillité de sa chambre.

Le lendemain, les Gardiner partirent avec leurs enfants. Avant même que la voiture ait disparue de sa vue, son oncle et sa tante lui manquaient déjà cruellement. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas d'entendre des propositions de bon sens de la part de sa mère. Et son père était souvent occupé par ses responsabilités concernant le domaine.

Lizzie avait parfois l'impression qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Elle doit utiliser toute sa force de caractère pour laisser croire que tout aller bien. Et l'humour satirique de son père lui paraissait parfois cruel.

Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien y changer. Son père était trop vieux pour le faire. Elle se demanda ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il se retrouverait seul avec sa femme et un enfant trop jeune pour avoir une conversation intelligente avec lui. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il trouverait la vie très ennuyeuse.

Elle ne savait pas encore qui elle épouserait et y pensait rarement. Elle savait qu'un jour, peut-être, elle rencontrerait un homme qu'elle pourrait aimer et respecter. Alors, elle pourrait fonder une famille. Mais elle ne tenait pas du tout vivre trop près de Longbourn, sachant que sa mère passerait son temps à venir la voir pour s'immiscer dans ses affaires. Elle ne pourrait certainement pas s'en empêcher.

Le temps se refroidissait, même s'il ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à sortir faire ses promenades. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'un événement, d'une certaine importance, allait bientôt se produire.


	5. Chapitre 5 Un visiteur indésirable

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien dans un contexte troublant de maladie. Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'attends avec impatience tous vos commentaires. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 Un visiteur indésirable**

Après le dîner, deux semaines plus tard, Mr Bennet demanda à sa fille de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Papa ? demanda la jeune fille, une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle.

\- Laissez-moi vous lire cette lettre que je viens de recevoir.

_ Hunsford, par Westerham, Kent, _

_ 15 octobre 1807_

_Cher monsieur, _

_ Le désaccord subsistant entre vous et mon regretté père m'a toujours été fort pénible__ et donné du chagrin,__ et depuis que j'ai eu l'infortune de le perdre, j'ai souvent souhaité d'y remédier__ et mettre un baume sur cette plaie__. Pendant quelque temps, j'ai été retenu __par mes doutes__ et par la crainte que ce ne fût, de ma part, un manque de respect à sa mémoire en me réconciliant avec une personne pour laquelle, toute sa vie, il avait professé des sentiments hostiles... _

_Néanmoins, j'ai, à présent, fini par prendre une décision. Ayant reçu l'ordination à Pâques, j'ai eu le privilège d'être distingué par la Très Honorable lady Catherine de Bourgh, veuve de sir Lewis de Bourgh, à la bonté et à la générosité de laquelle je dois l'excellent bénéfice du rectorat de Hunsford où mon souci constant sera de témoigner ma respectueuse reconnaissance __que je dois__ à Sa Grâce, en même temps que mon empressement à célébrer les rites et cérémonies instituées par l'Église d'Angleterre. _

_En ma qualité d'ecclésiastique, de plus, je sens qu'il est de mon devoir de faire avancer le règne de la paix __et du bien-être __ dans toutes les familles soumises à mon influence. Sur ce terrain, j'ose me flatter que mes avances ont un caractère hautement recommandable, et que, de votre côté, vous voudrez bien oublier la circonstance que je suis, en vertu de la clause de substitution, j'en suis sûr, l'héritier du domaine de Longbourn, et qu'en conséquence vous ne repousserez pas le rameau d'olivier qui vous est tendu. _

_ Je suis réellement peiné d'être l'involontaire instrument du préjudice causé à vos charmantes filles. Qu'il me soit permis de vous exprimer mes regrets en même temps que mon vif désir de leur faire accepter tous les dédommagements qui sont en mon pouvoir mais, de ceci, nous reparlerons plus tard. _

_Si vous n'avez point de raison qui vous empêche de me recevoir, je me propose de me donner la satisfaction de me rendre auprès de vous et de votre famille, le lundi 18 novembre à quatre heures, __et de présenter mes respects à vos dames.__ Et j'abuserai __probablement__ de votre hospitalité jusqu'au samedi de la semaine suivante __–__ ce que je puis faire sans inconvénients, lady Catherine ne voyant pas d'objection à ce que je m'absente un dimanche, pourvu que je me fasse remplacer par un de mes confrères. _

_J'ai eu le privilège d'ajouter un délicieux ornement à mon presbytère. En effet, j'ai eu la chance de trouver une jeune épouse doté des plus charmantes qualités de modestie, d'économie, ayant des goûts simples convenant parfaitement à une épouse de pasteur. C'est une femme qui n'aime rien d'autre que de se rendre utile à autrui. Je compte l'emmener avec moi lors de ma visite._

_Veuillez présenter mes respectueux compliments à ces dames et me croire votre tout dévoué serviteur et ami. _

_William Collins_

Après avoir achevé de lire la lettre à haute voix, Mr Bennet adressa un regard curieux à sa fille, Elisabeth, assise en face de lui, et qui l'avait écouté attentivement sans faire de commentaires, pendant la durée de la lecture. Il vit que celle-ci souriait et réprimait à grand peine son envie d'éclater de rire. Elle était frappée par l'extraordinaire déférence exprimée par Mr Collins à l'égard de lady Catherine et de la solennité avec laquelle il affirmait son intention de baptiser, marier ou enterrer ses paroissiens, chaque fois que son ministère serait requis.

\- Ce doit être un singulier personnage, dit-elle. Je ne le comprends pas. Son style est bien emphatique. Quel galimatias ! L'homme ne paraît pas très intelligent, n'est-ce pas, Papa ?

\- En effet.

\- Il semble vouloir compenser le fait d'être l'héritier de Longbourn. Ignore-t-il l'existence de Matt ?

\- On dirait bien que c'est le cas.

\- Lui avez-vous dit la vérité ?

\- Bien entendu. Je suppose que son père lui a menti par pure méchanceté. Ou peut-être n'a-t-il pas lu la lettre que je lui ai envoyée pour l'informer de la naissance de votre frère. Comme il était illettré, il peut très bien l'avoir jeté au feu sans en connaître le contenu.

\- C'est regrettable pour le fils.

\- Oui, mais rappelez-vous de l'avant-dernier paragraphe de sa lettre.

\- Lorsqu'il parle de son épouse ? C'est une très bonne nouvelle pour moi. S'il avait été célibataire, je ne doute pas que Maman aurait tenté de le convaincre que je serais une excellente épouse pour lui. Ce qui m'aurait placée dans une situation fort embarrassante.

\- Cela vous sera au moins épargné. Mais vous savez que vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je ne vous aurai jamais forcé à l'épouser, peu importe ce qu'aurait dit votre mère.

\- Pensez-vous que ce soit un homme de grand sens, Père ?

\- Non, ma chère enfant, je ne le crois pas. Je suis même assuré de découvrir le contraire. Il y a dans sa lettre un mélange de servilité et d'importance qui m'intrigue et qui promet beaucoup… J'attends sa visite avec une vive impatience.

– Au point de vue du style, dit Lizzie, sa lettre ne me semble pas défectueuse. L'idée du rameau d'olivier, pour n'être pas très neuve, est néanmoins bien exprimée. Où voulez-vous en venir, père, en me lisant cette lettre ici ? Ne devriez-vous pas en informer Maman ?

\- Bien sûr, je le ferais. Mais pas tout de suite. Et je compte sur vous pour garder le secret.

\- Comme vous voudrez, Père. Maman sera très déçue d'apprendre que Mr Collins est marié. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas à lui demander sa permission, n'est-ce pas ? Il est libre de son choix. Je serais curieuse de savoir quel genre de femme il a épousé.

\- Moi aussi. Elle ne doit pas être très intelligente, elle non plus. Nous verrons bien le moment venu.

\- Et qu'en est-il de lady Catherine ? demanda Lizzie. Avez-vous appris quelque chose d'autre à son sujet, à part sa condescendance ?

Mr Bennet sourit.

\- Il se trouve que je l'ai rencontré une fois, il y a des années. Son frère, qui est actuellement le comte de Matlock, était un de mes amis de Cambridge. C'est une femme extrêmement orgueilleuse, prétentieuse, qui passait son temps à se pavaner devant les messieurs en levant très haut le nez. Elle se croyait très importante, juste parce qu'elle est la fille d'un comte. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il lui a fallu sept saisons avant qu'un homme ne sollicite sa main. Sa sœur, lady Anne, s'est mariée dès sa première saison.

\- Je suppose qu'elle devait en être furieuse.

\- Elle était folle de jalousie. Surtout lorsqu'elle a découvert que la nouvelle propriété dont sa sœur était la maîtresse était bien supérieure à la sienne, Rosings Park, que ce soit en taille, en beauté et en revenus. C'est une femme qui ne supporte pas que l'on se place au-dessus d'elle. Elle a donc décidé que son neveu, fils de sa sœur, épouserait sa propre fille, de sorte qu'elle pourrait gouverner elle-même Pemberley.

\- Sa sœur est donc morte ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Comment compte-t-elle diriger un domaine dont la maîtresse est en vie ? C'est absurde !

\- Elle croit pouvoir la convaincre de lui laisser la place après le mariage. Vous avez raison de dire que c'est absurde. Le mari de lady Anne est toujours en vie. Il a envoyé sa belle-sœur au diable lorsqu'elle a parlé de son projet la première fois. Aucun homme sain d'esprit ne voudrait se lier à lady Catherine, et, en ce qui le concerne, cela lui suffisait amplement de l'avoir comme belle-sœur.

\- Et comment lady Anne a-t-elle réagi aux projets de sa sœur concernant son fils ?

\- Elle a refusé de donner son accord, ce qui l'a rendu folle de rage. Elle les harcèle en permanence pour qu'ils acceptent de céder à ses exigences. Et maintenant que son neveu est adulte, elle ne cesse de faire des insinuations en sa présence. Mais il ne lui a jamais prêté la moindre attention. Il ignore totalement ses discours et ne fera jamais une chose à laquelle ses parents sont opposés. Elle n'a pas la moindre chance de gagner.

\- Elle me paraît assez déplaisante.

\- Elle l'est. Je ne doute pas une seconde que vous la remettriez poliment à sa place si elle s'avisait de vous importuner. Je peux vous dire qu'elle est ridicule. Elle ne m'aime pas. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, elle m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne tolèrerait pas que je l'importune. Mais j'ai eu l'occasion de me venger d'elle plus tard.

\- Comment ? demanda Elisabeth.

\- Un de mes amis a essayé de me convaincre de l'inviter à danser. Je lui ai répondu qu'elle était tolérable mais pas assez belle pour me tenter. J'ai ajouté que je n'étais pas disposé à perdre mon temps avec une vieille fille dont personne ne voulait. Elle était rouge d'humiliation car elle a, bien entendu écouter notre conversation sans le moindre scrupule.

\- Écouter les conversations privées peut causer de mauvaises surprises, dit Elisabeth.

\- En effet, dit Mr Bennet. J'espère bien que vous ne ferez jamais une telle chose. C'est très inconvenant. Et si vous entendiez quelque chose qui vous déplaît, vous ne pourriez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même.

\- J'évite autant que possible d'agir ainsi. Mais je crains que Maman n'ait cette mauvaise habitude.

Mr Bennet poussa un soupir.

\- Un jour, elle entendra quelque chose de déplaisant à son sujet et elle s'en plaindra sans doute. Mais je lui ferais comprendre qu'elle est la seule fautive.

\- Il faut espérer alors que cela lui servira de leçon. Mais n'en parlons pas trop tôt. Maman se plaint toujours pour une raison ou une autre. Elle se plaindra sans doute du fait que Mr Collins est marié. Mais j'espère qu'elle comprendra que je ne pourrais jamais m'abaisse à épouser un idiot sans cervelle juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il y a des limites à ce que je peux supporter.

\- Je suis sûr que même votre mère conviendra qu'un tel homme pourrait être insupportable.

\- Sans doute, oui. Mais c'est moi qui serait obligée de le supporter. Non merci, père. Je préfère ne pas y penser. Et il y a cette lady Catherine. Avez-vous de quelle manière il en parle. On pourrait croire qu'il parle d'une sainte. Je parierais qu'il rampe à ses pieds en la couvrant de flatteries plus ridicules les unes que les autres. C'est vraiment répugnant ! Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à agir ainsi.

Elisabeth se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je suis très impatiente de voir Mr et Mme Collins, dit-elle. Je suis certaine que ce sera un spectacle amusant.

?

_Presbytère d'Hunsford,_

_ 20 Novembre 1807_

Le révérend William Collins, recteur du village d'Hunsford, dans le Kent, s'essuya le front tandis qu'il revenait de Rosings Park

Lady Catherine lui avait, une nouvelle fois, demandé si elle avait eu des nouvelles de son cousin, Mr Bennet. Et il avait été obligé de répondre que ce n'était pas le cas. La dame en avait été fort mécontente. Le jeune vicaire avait suggéré que, peut-être, son cousin avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, étant donné le grave conflit qui l'avait opposé à son propre père.

Sa Seigneurie avait condescendu que c'était probablement vrai. Mais elle n'en était pas moins mécontente de ne pas obtenir satisfaction dans ce domaine.

Elle avait été fort satisfaite, du moins pendant un moment, que son vicaire se soit marié. Il avait été invité par un de ses anciens compagnons d'études, ce qui lui avait permis de rencontrer une jeune femme tout à fait respectable, Miss Augusta Hawkins de Bristol.

Au début, lady Catherine avait apprécié le choix de son vicaire. Mais, ensuite, elle s'était rendue compte que Mme Collins avait ses propres idées concernant la façon d'agrémenter sa maison ou de s'occuper de ses paroissiens. Et sur ce point, elles s'étaient opposées à plusieurs reprises. La noble dame ne supportait pas les contradictions, mais Mme Collins avait une façon bien à elle d'obtenir gain de cause. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'une certaine défiance existait entre elles, surtout que Mme Collins s'était permis de lui donner des conseils concernant sa fille afin de lui donner une meilleure santé. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire.

Entre les deux femmes, Mr Collins ne savait plus très bien où se trouvait sa place, ne voulant offenser ni l'une ni l'autre. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur en se montrant si empressé de vouloir épouser miss Hawkins. Il aurait peut-être dû envisager plutôt d'épouser la fille unique de son cousin, de sorte qu'à son décès, sa mère pourrait rester à la maison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien y changer.

Lorsqu'il parvint au presbytère, son épouse s'empressa de sortir de son petit salon. Elle tenait une lettre à la main.

\- Elle est arrivée peu après votre départ, dit-elle. Peut-être s'agit-il de celle que vous attendiez ?

\- Merci, ma chère.

Il la suivit jusqu'à son salon, s'assit dans un fauteuil, ouvrit la lettre et lut :

_Longbourn, près de Meryton, Hertfordshire_

_15 novembre 1807_

_ Cher Monsieur,_

_ J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé, ainsi que votre épouse._

_ Comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, j'ai pris le temps de bien réfléchir avant de répondre à votre lettre. Et après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de vous autoriser à venir à Longbourn. Après tout, vous n'avez rien à voir avec le conflit qui m'opposait à votre père et je ne saurais vous mal juger pour les fautes d'un autre._

_ Au risque de vous offenser, je dois cependant vous informer que votre père vous a raconté des mensonges. Il vous a laissé croire que vous étiez l'héritier de Longbourn alors que je suis l'heureux père d'un garçon âgé aujourd'hui de six ans._

_ Je suis désolé si les informations erronées qui vous ont été données vous mettent dans l'embarras. Le coupable étant mort – paix à son âme -, il vaudrait mieux oublier ce désagrément._

_ Votre épouse et vous êtes les bienvenus à Longbourn et mon épouse, mes enfants et moi vous feront bon accueil à la date que vous avez indiquée._

_ Je reste, votre cousin,_

_Thomas Bennet_

Mr Collins, qui avait d'abord lu la lettre dans sa tête, demeura abasourdi. Il était loin de s'attendre à une telle chose. Quoi ? Son cousin avait un fils ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi en penser.

\- Mon cher Mr C., que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez l'air troublé et très mécontent.

\- J'ai été trompé ! répondit-il d'un ton indigné. J'ai peine à croire qu'un père s'abaisserait à faire une telle chose. C'est indigne de lui ! Même si je ne devrais pas être surpris d'une telle chose de sa part !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Que s'est-il passé ? Votre cousin a-t-il refusé votre demande ?

\- Non. Pas du tout. Il m'informe que, contrairement à ma croyance, je ne peux pas être l'héritier de Longbourn. Il a un fils. Mon père m'a toujours fait croire qu'il n'avait que des filles.

Mme Collins comprit immédiatement ce qu'impliquaient les paroles de son mari. Elle l'avait choisi, de préférence à un autre prétendant justement parce qu'il était l'héritier d'un domaine. Et voilà qu'elle apprenait que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était vraiment frustrant !

Elle était d'autant plus dépitée, qu'elle savait parfaitement que lady Catherine s'en réjouirait et se montrerait plus insupportable que jamais. Cependant, elle n'avait nullement l'intention de baisser la tête devant cette femme.

\- Eh bien, mon cher, nous devons accepter la volonté de Dieu, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle d'une voix grave. Je suis sûre que Sa Seigneurie sera de mon avis. Nous disposons d'une belle maison, d'un revenu respectable et d'occupations importantes. Que peut-on désirer d'autre ? Je suis désolée que vous soyez déçu, mais votre cousin n'est pas en faute. Ce n'est pas lui qui vous a menti. Je pense que vous devriez aller informer lady Catherine de la situation après le déjeuner. Je ne pense pas qu'elle appréciera d'être dérangée avant.

\- Vous avez raison, ma chère. Je pense que nous devrions commencer à préparer nos malles.

\- Bien sûr, mon cher. Mais nous avons encore le temps. Je ferais le nécessaire le moment venu.

\- Il n'empêche, je suis très mécontent d'une telle situation.

\- Avez-vous trouvé des lettres de votre cousin parmi les papiers de votre père ? demanda Mme Collins.

\- Non. Mais il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Mon père était illettré. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il ait jeté la lettre au feu sans en connaître le contenu. Il m'aurait donc menti par ignorance.

\- Dans ce cas, mon cher, c'est regrettable, mais ce n'est certainement pas la faute de Mr Bennet. De toute façon, vous n'étiez que l'héritier _présomptif_, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, Mr Bennet pourrait devenir veuf, se remarier et avoir plusieurs fils. Nous ne devons pas tenir pour acquis un héritage _potentiel_. Il est dommage que nous ayons été induits en erreur, mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour le changer. Il vaut donc mieux l'accepter et profiter de ce que nous avons. C'est déjà beaucoup plus que d'autres possèdent.

Mr Collins dût en convenir. Mais il n'en était pas moins dépité de constater que Longbourn échappait, une fois de plus aux Collins. Son père avait toujours été persuadé que les Bennet l'avait spolié de son héritage légitime, qu'il aurait dû lui revenir. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit vrai. Il pensait qu'il y avait une histoire avec des jumeaux, que le second avait prétendu qu'on lui avait volé ses droits. Il l'avait dit à son fils et à son petit-fils. Mais qu'ils ne comptent pas sur lui pour réclamer quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il était un homme de Dieu et devait accueillir avec humilité ce qu'il lui offrait.

Mme Collins pouvait voir que son mari était troublé. Mais elle ne pouvait guère lui venir en aide. Peut-être le domaine ne valait-il pas la peine de le regretter. Elle en saurait plus lorsqu'elle le verrait. Malgré tout, c'était regrettable pour elle, de se voir privée d'un tel avantage. Maintenant, elle était condamnée à écouter poliment toutes les inepties de lady Catherine. Elle croyait tout savoir sur tous les sujets possibles, ce qui était ridicule. Et sa pauvre fille ! Elle était soumise aux ordres de sa mère sans avoir jamais le droit d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Pauvre jeune femme ! Elle serait certainement en meilleur santé si elle pouvait passer plus de temps à l'air pur et au soleil, plutôt qu'enfermer dans un salon à écouter le bavardage constant de sa mère. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si faible !

Elle songea à Mr Elton, l'autre prétendant qu'elle avait eu à Bristol. Elle savait qu'il avait eu des espérances avec une miss Woodhouse et qu'il avait été déçu. Pauvre Mr Elton ! Il aurait peut-être été un meilleur mari pour elle que Mr Collins. Elle était certaine que miss Woodhouse n'était pas aussi déplaisante et prétentieuse que lady Catherine. Elle aurait sans doute eu une vie plus agréable. Certes, la perspective de devenir la maîtresse d'un domaine avait été fort attrayante, à ses yeux. Au point qu'elle avait fermé les yeux sur la sottise et la tendance au ridicule de son prétendant. Et voilà que la raison même pour laquelle elle l'avait accepté n'existait plus ! Mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour changer les choses. Après tout, l'héritier était un enfant. On ne pouvait pas être certain qu'il atteindrait l'âge adulte. Non pas qu'elle souhaitât la mort de l'enfant. Non ! Pas du tout ! Mais elle savait que de nombreux enfants succombaient à des maladies. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que les parents devaient prendre le plus grand soin de leur fils.

Ainsi, Mr et Mme Collins étaient tous les deux mécontents pour des raisons différentes sur le même sujet, mais aucun d'eux ne ferait connaître le fruit de ses réflexions à son conjoint. Leur intimité n'allait pas jusque-là.

Mr Collins s'empressa de se rendre à Rosings, après le déjeuner, pour informer lady Catherine que son cousin acceptait de les recevoir, son épouse et lui. Ce fut avec une certaine hésitation qu'il l'informa également de l'erreur involontaire qui l'avait amené à se croire l'héritier de Longbourn. Il ignorait totalement que son cousin avait eu un fils. Celui-ci était encore un enfant.

Lady Catherine était désolée car elle pouvait bien voir la déception de son vicaire. Mais en même temps, elle jubilait en songeant à celle de Mme Collins. Voilà qui ne manquerait pas de la remettre à sa place. Elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'apprendre à ne pas se donner une importance plus grande que la réalité. Elle essaya de consoler son vicaire en lui rappelant que tout ce qu'il possédait lui venait de Dieu et qu'il devait se montrer reconnaissant.

Mr Collins hocha la tête et remercia lady Catherine pour sa sagesse. Il ferait ce qu'elle disait.


End file.
